


Mercurite

by Sigognac



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Disguise, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Fête déguisée, Humor, Idole, Idols, M/M, Party, Queen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigognac/pseuds/Sigognac
Summary: L'un des Avengers rend hommage à un dieu du rock. Merci Freddie. Slash, Stucky (très léger).





	Mercurite

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Mercurite
> 
> Auteur : Sigognac
> 
> Genre : Humour, amitié, parodie, romance (très légère)
> 
> Rating : K
> 
> Résumé : L’un des Avengers rend hommage à un dieu du rock. Merci Freddie. 
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Captain America et des Avengers appartiennent à Marvel.
> 
> Note : Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, cette fic est très axée sur les années 80 (ce qui ne me rajeunit pas…). Bonne lecture !

**~/~/~**

_Mercurite_

**~/~/~**

« Oh, mon Dieu, Steve, qu’il est ringard, ce déguisement ! »

Tony était hilare et Steve eut envie de repartir aussi vite qu’il était venu. Déjà que les soirées, ce n’était pas son truc, a fortiori quand elles étaient organisées par Stark et qu’elles étaient déguisées, alors si, en plus, on se fichait de lui, il allait se carapater vite fait.

« Tu es déguisé en qui ? » lui demanda Natasha dans une tentative amicale de le détendre.

Steve baissa la tête sur son ceinturon et ses pistolets, il avait une étoile de shérif sur son gilet et un chapeau sur la tête.

« Tu ne devines pas ? s’inquiéta-t-il.

– J’ai bien compris que tu étais un cow-boy… Mais tu es lequel ?

– John Wayne ! lui cria presque Steve. Enfin, c’est évident ! »

Il se serait bien lancé dans une imitation de son idole mais il savait ses talents de comédien trop limités.

« J’aurais juré que c’était un des ‘Village People’, se gaussa Tony.

– Vous pouvez parler, vous, s’énerva Steve qui, même s’il n’avait pas compris la référence, se doutait qu’elle était moqueuse, vous ne vous êtes même pas déguisé ! »

Tony épousseta son impeccable smoking tout en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

« C’est vrai, Tony, abonda Clint, c’était votre idée à la base, qu’on se déguise en la personne qu’on admire le plus. Vous auriez pu faire l’effort…

– Mais je suis déguisé ! fit mine de s’offusquer Tony. Je suis déguisé en Tony Stark ! C’est moi, la personne que j’admire le plus ! »

Tout le monde roula des yeux à cette réponse alors que Tony ricanait, très fier de son effet.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Bruce pour rejoindre le groupe au bar. Il passait son temps à soulever sa cape pour ne pas marcher dessus, visiblement embarrassé par son costume.

« Batman ? s’indigna Clint en l’apercevant. Mais tu ne peux pas être déguisé en Batman !

– Et pourquoi ça ? Y a une loi qui l’interdit ?

– Il ne fait pas partie de la même bande de superhéros que nous, voilà pourquoi !

– Mais il s’appelle Bruce, comme moi ! se justifia Banner. En plus, il arrive à vaincre les méchants alors qu’il n’a même pas de pouvoirs et il a un passé torturé. C’est mon personnage de comics préféré !

– Moi aussi, j’adore Batou, intervint Tony. Et c’est un choix toujours moins pourri que Robin des Bois, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Clint serra son arc contre lui, visiblement vexé.

« Je suis un archer, rappela-t-il, mon choix de costume est parfaitement logique !

– Et puis, comme ça, ça fait qu’on a Batman _et_ Robin », intervint Sam qui se glissa du même coup dans la conversation. 

Il était déguisé en Marvin Gaye, ce qui n’étonna ni n’épata personne. Mais il n’avait pas encore vu le déguisement de Steve et il sembla le reconnaître immédiatement.

« Tu es un des deux gars de Brokeback Mountain ! J’ai bon ?

– Brokeback quoi ? » demanda Steve alors que tous les autres se retenaient de rire.

Sam ne se sentait pas d’expliquer. Il avait cru que Steve tentait _subtilement_ de leur faire passer un message sur son orientation sexuelle. Cela faisait des mois qu’ils attendaient tous qu’il se déclare.

Sam se contenta donc de passer à un autre sujet en jetant un regard appréciateur à la seule fille du groupe.

« Et toi, Natasha ? Tu es déguisée en qui ? »

Elle portait une superbe robe-bustier pailletée, fendue au niveau de la cuisse gauche. Elle était magnifique mais personne ne reconnaissait le personnage qu’elle était censée incarner.

« Je suis déguisée en Scarlett Johansson, leur expliqua-t-elle, il paraît que je lui ressemble. »

Steve n’eut pas le temps de demander qui était Scarlett Johansson. Du mouvement s’était fait près de l’entrée comme si une personne, en particulier, attirait l’attention.

Comme il était plus grand que la moyenne et qu’il portait des santiags à talons, Steve n’eut besoin que de hausser la tête pour voir ce qu’il se passait.

« Oh non, maugréa-t-il, il a osé. »

Au même instant, la foule se fendit pour laisser apparaître une forme rose et noire et bientôt, Bucky se retrouva auprès d’eux, ses lèvres maquillées formant un sourire satisfait.

« Il s’est déguisé en travelo ? chercha à saisir Sam.

– Je suis Freddie Mercury ! lui répondit Bucky avec fierté. Je suis le dieu du rock !

– C’était pas un mec, Freddie Mercury ? » reprit Sam qui ne comprenait pas. 

Bucky était effectivement habillé en femme. Il portait une mini-jupe en cuir noire et un haut rose qui moulait sa fausse poitrine. Cette tenue était agrémentée de chaussures à talon et de bas tenus par des porte-jarretelles.

« C’était pour un de leur clip, expliqua Clint, tout le groupe Queen s’était déguisé en femme. Le plus drôle, c’était que Freddie Mercury n’avait pas rasé sa moustache. »

Et de fait, Bucky arborait une fausse moustache bien fournie qui allait de pair avec une perruque de cheveux noirs mi-longs et des boucles d’oreilles aussi roses que ses ongles et ses lèvres peintes.

« Ça me dit quelque chose, cette histoire, se souvint Natasha. Le clip n’avait pas été interdit aux Etats-Unis ? 

– Ca te dit quelque chose ? répéta Bucky, scandalisé. Ce clip est une des grandes pages de l’histoire du groupe !

– Tu sais, moi, Queen, c’est pas un groupe que je connais beaucoup. On en entendait pas trop parler en Russie. Et j’étais encore petite quand Freddie Mercury est mort.

– Pas moi, intervint Clint, j’avais la vingtaine. Il était tellement plein de vie. J’en ai chialé.

– Et sur scène, ajouta Tony, quel phénomène ! Je l’ai vu une fois en concert, je m’en rappellerai toute ma vie ! Il avait le sens du spectacle et un égo surdimensionné !

– Ca me rappelle quelqu’un », glissa Bruce, l’air de rien.

Mais Tony ne l’écoutait pas, il s’était mis à fredonner _I want to break free_ et Clint et Bucky lui avaient emboité le pas.

« Okay, constata Sam, qui avait l’impression d’être sur une autre planète, je vois qu’il n’y a pas que Bucky qui est fan de Freddie Mercury.

– J’en peux plus, lâcha Steve auprès de lui, Bucky l’écoute en boucle toute la journée. Il passe son temps sur le net pour trouver des infos sur lui qu’il me raconte ensuite, comme si ça m’intéressait. Et je parle pas des enregistrements des concerts qu’il regarde sur notre télé ! Manquerait plus qu’Hollywood nous ponde un film sur sa vie et ce serait complet !

– Il dit que j’ai la _mercurite_ , le railla Bucky. Mais faut me comprendre aussi, j’avais jamais entendu parler de ce chanteur avant ma déprogrammation. Et d’un coup, je l’entends à la radio, quel choc ! Je suis tombé amoureux, en quelque sorte. Et juste après, je fais des recherches et j’apprends qu’il est mort depuis presque trente ans. C’est un peu bizarre mais ça m’a brisé le cœur à retardement.

– Quelle saloperie, cette maladie, commenta sombrement Tony. Et d’ailleurs, les garçons, vous sortez couverts, au moins ? Parce que le SIDA, ça n’existait pas encore à votre époque. »

Steve fronça les sourcils. Clairement, il ne comprenait pas la question.

« Je crois que Steve ne _sort_ pas beaucoup, constata Natasha en réprimant un sourire.

– Je lui expliquerai en temps voulu, chercha à évacuer Bucky.

– Tu m’étonnes, que tu vas lui expliquer, ricana Sam.

– Je comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes, indiqua Steve.

– C’est pas grave, John Wayne, le rassura Tony, allez plutôt manger un morceau : les petits fours au homard sont démentiels. »

Steve haussa les épaules et partit en quête d’un serveur. Tant qu’il pouvait échapper à une nouvelle conversation sur Queen.

« J’y crois pas, lâcha Clint, dès qu’il se fut éloigné. Tu écoutes du Freddie Mercury en boucle depuis des semaines et il a toujours pas compris le message ?

– C’est une cause perdue, résuma Natasha.

– Autant porter un badge « je suis gay », ça ira plus vite, ajouta Tony.

– Il est au courant que vous vivez ensemble ? interrogea Sam. Je croyais que c’était une affaire conclue depuis longtemps.

– Il croit qu’on est colocataire, expliqua Bucky.

– Tu devrais passer à Elton John, proposa Clint, ou George Michael. Il finira peut-être par comprendre…

– Tu sais, je n’aime pas Freddie Mercury parce qu’il était gay. C’est complètement secondaire pour moi. Je l’aime parce que c’était le plus grand, une légende, qu’il avait une voix incroyable et j’ai envie qu’on s’en souvienne et qu’on parle de lui. Je crois que j’ai réussi mon coup avec ce déguisement ! »

Au même moment cependant, il se produisit une sorte de mouvement de foule. Tous les invités se massaient au même endroit, comme pour admirer quelque chose.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sam mais personne n’était assez près pour voir.

– C’est Thor ! répondit Steve qui revenait vers eux, à grandes enjambées, et des petits fours au homard plein la main. Il vient de débarquer avec sa discrétion habituelle et il est déguisé en surfeur.

– En surfeur ? répéta Sam tout en étant sûr d’avoir mal entendu.

– A tous les coups, c’est de la faute de Tony, râla Natasha. A force de lui parler de _Point Break_ , Thor a dû regarder le film.

– Minute, intervint Tony, vous êtes en train de me dire que Thor est dans ma salle de réception, en tenue de surfeur ? Et quand je dis « tenue de surfeur », je pense à Patrick Swayze torse nu.

– C’est tout à fait ça, confirma Steve, même s’il ignorait qui était Patrick Swayze.

– Okay, commenta Clint, ça vole carrément la vedette à Freddie Mercury. Désolé, Bucky.

– De toute façon, Thor vole toujours la vedette », fit remarquer Bruce.

Chacun acquiesça, tout en s’avançant pour apercevoir le phénomène blond et musclé qui se pavanait en maillot de bain.

Seul Bucky resta en arrière. Il avait peut-être perdu la première manche mais il n’allait certainement pas abandonner. Il avait prévu un karaoké pour la fin de soirée et personne – pas même un dieu du tonnerre - n’était capable de résister à la voix de Freddie Mercury.

**~/~/~**

_Fin_

**~/~/~**

 

Je l’avoue sans honte : en réalité, la « mercurite », c’est moi qui l’ai attrapée en allant voir le film _Bohemian Rhapsody_. J’aimais déjà le groupe avant, j’avais un album best of que j’ai pas mal écouté quand j’étais ado mais en allant voir le film, je me suis rendue compte du nombre de tubes que ce groupe avait à son actif et ça m’a donné envie de revoir le « vrai » Freddie Mercury.  
  
Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je réécoute les albums, que je regarde des concerts et des interviews et c’est un peu absurde mais Freddie Mercury me manque alors que ça fait presque trente ans qu’il est mort.  
Donc voilà, comme il m’accompagne pas mal en ce moment, ça m’a donné envie d’écrire ce petit texte sur lui.  
A noter que l’idée de la fête où on doit se déguiser en la personne qu’on admire le plus vient de Freddie Mercury et, évidemment, il a débarqué à sa propre fête déguisé en… Freddie Mercury !  
  
Merci à Queen pour toutes les belles chansons qu’ils nous ont offertes, merci à Freddie Mercury pour sa voix et son sens du spectacle et merci à vous qui avez lu jusqu’ici.  
  
Et on se quitte avec le clip _I want to break free_.

 

Et une photo de Patrick Swayze torse nu.


End file.
